Those Life Changing Moment
by StegosaursWars
Summary: How exactly did Hermione realize she was in love with Ron? A certain spell causes Hermione to come to her senses. Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts.


Life changing events happen sometimes when you least expect it. One day you could be minding your own business and then suddenly everything is completely different. Like the day a majestic, tawny owl flew into my window with an ancient looking letter with the most magical looking handwriting in the world plastered on it while I was only eleven years old. Surely, I thought nothing would never ever top the day of live changing events when I opened the burgundy seal with a peculiar looking crest and read the words "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." But, I was wrong.

The mere fact of going to the school was too overwhelming to comprehend even though I could have easily been classified as a loner for the first few months of the school. But, on an eerily Halloween night, I discovered life could change so drastically so easily. I was simply in the girl's laboratory, crying my eyes out for a story for another day, when suddenly I was met with the most foulest odor I have ever smelt in my entire life. As I opened the door, I say a huge, disgusting beast that I knew immediately I knew that it was a troll from the many books that I have read. The troll was swinging its club all over the place in a dumbfounded fashion and I cowered under a sink. My mind grew blank as I knew I was going to die at eleven years old, in a bathroom, face tear streaked, friendless. Then, suddenly, the two people I least expected burst into the room and knocked out the monster. And that was the day when I finally actually had friends. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. We had many different life changing experiences throughout the years we've been best friends because of the fact that Harry was the Chosen One.

But for some reason, an event somehow topples over every single event as Harry Potter's best friend and was seemingly more random than the tawny owl soaring threw my window years ago. It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could have been after the destruction of the war had bestowed upon on all of us. I was helping Mrs. Wesley in the kitchen preparing lunch for all of the inhabitants of the house in an uncomfortable. Without Fred being there, the ever so full home was still empty feeling. All the other Weasley children including Fleur, Harry, and myself were taking refuge in the house as an ever failing attempt to repair the broken family. So, far little progress has been made by then.

After what seemed like ages, Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Hermione, dear, I believe lunch is as ready as it is going to be. Go run along and find Ginny and the boys. I'll go get everyone else." Even though there were six boys in the house, I automatically knew which two she was speaking of. I nodded in response and exited the home.

The three of them were somewhere on the grounds. They attempted to get me to come with them, but I felt I needed to help Mrs. Weasley make lunch was far more important. The meals that followed from the battle usually seemed to have been caught on fire. She would never tell us how, but I have a feeling the reason was because she would began to cry thinking of her late son and forget about the food. I would never voice this for it would be too harsh. So, I'll just keep the ideas locked up in my mind.

I knew I could easy call out for the three, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to yell. It seemed like if I did, all Hell would break loose. So, instead, I pulled my wand out my back pocket. I was going to attempt the spell I have trouble casting to make a call for them. I shut my eyes to attempt to regulate a happy memory. It was difficult, because over the past year I have had few happy memories. Somehow, my mind drifted to the Room of Requirements during the Battle of Hogwarts. I felt my lips tug up and the familiar heat flow into my face as I remembered the clattering of the fangs and the rush of adrenaline as I ran into _his_ arms placing my lips greedily onto his. I whispered the words "_Expecto Patronus_" quietly as I slowly flickered my hand into the correct pattern. I felt the magic in me pulsate into my wand and heard the faint crackles of my Patronus appeared. I began to slowly open my eyes as I wanted to see the old familiar face of my glistering otter staring back at me.

But, when I opened my eyes, what I absolutely did not expect happened. Instead of the cheerful little otter I was so used to seeing whenever I contoured up this spell, there was another glistering beast staring at me. A small, translucent dog was staring back at me. A Jack Russell Terrier to be more exact. And it was coming out of my wand. I let out an extremely loud yelp of surprise and dropped my wand. The small dog disappeared immediately, but the image of it was still burning like a sliver fire into my mind. That was _his _Patronus, not mine! So, why did it come out of _my_ wand?

"Hermione! Hermione! Bloody Hell! Are you okay?" Shaking, I tore my eyes from the spot I was staring at to the source of the voice. And there he was running towards me: the true owner of that Patronus. With his fiery red hair, freckled face, tall structure, and maroon Weasley jumper. I winced and looked away from him to stare at my wand that was lying at my feet.

I assume he followed my eyes because a few seconds later a large, speckled hand soon grasped my distraction and brought it up to my hand. I hastily took it, mumbled a "Thank you" and shoved it back in my pocket all without looking away from where it once laid.

"Merlin, Hermione. What's wrong? I heard you all the way from the chicken coop collecting eggs with Harry and Ginny!" His voice was dripping with concern. I could tell why. The coop was all the way across the yard from where we were currently standing. I knew he was looking around to see if there was a threat around without even having to look up. I inaudibly chuckled at the thought in spite of what happened. He was too protective sometimes.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally found enough Gryffindor courage to utter my voice. "I'm perfectly fine, Ron. Just saw something that surprised me, that's all." Luckily, I was able to control it enough to make sure it did not crack.

"What was it?" I winced again. I couldn't tell him what it was. He knew exactly what it meant for a Patronus to change forms thanks to Tonks' changing in fifth year. It changed because of love. Being in love with someone. I couldn't tell him. Not now. Everything was still all haywire from the battle.

I finally looked up into his icy, blue eyes. He was standing rather closely in a protective stance with curiosity flowing out of his eyes. "I'll tell you one day. Just not today." He did not look too pleased with this answer, so I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "Just trust me. Besides, lunch is ready. And we have to go find Harry and Ginny."

Ron didn't look to please with the answer, but seemed to accept it anyways. He took my hand off his cheek and intertwined our fingers together. We made our way to the chicken coop to get the couple and then headed off to the Burrow, the sliver dog still burning in my mind. I realized as he rubbed circles onto the back of my hand that we were forever connected by not only our hands, but with our hearts as well. That damn dog was proof and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I kissed him gently on the cheek and giggled softly when his ear turned his infamous shade of scarlet. He released my hand and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me into a snug embrace. As I breathed in his scent, I fully understood why a Jack Russell Terrier was living in my soul now. I was hopelessly and uncontrollably in love with Ronald Weasley and by the way he was holding on to me, I just knew he had to feel something. And that was the best live changing event I could ever dream of.

**Just something I thought of.  
>This was my first fanfiction. <strong>  
><strong>Review and tell me your opinion!<strong>


End file.
